The End of Voldemort & The Return of Tom Riddle
by DxInsider
Summary: Its Harry's 7th year, Voldemort is dead. But during the sorting feast, a new 7th year comes to finish school its Tom Riddle. What is Harry and his friends going to do now? Book 6 Spoilers. There will be Remus & Sirius Slash in this fic.
1. He's Back

The End of Voldemort 

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Prologue

Harry was happy to start his 7th year of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead; he used a spell called the 'Reflecto Sempra' only the Heir of Gryffindor & Merlin himself could use it. When Voldemort was finally killed he went to live with his second godfather, Remus Lupin. Where through his whole summer he learned how to become animagus; which shocked everyone to be a wolf. Remus was happy to have another wolf to run with every full moon ever since Sirius fell into the veil. Remus was coming back to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher once more; Harry knew everyone would be happy with that; except Slytherin of course.

After Voldemort's death, Draco Malfoy started dating Ginny Weasley; he wasn't a bastard like everyone thought he was. He only played that part until he could get away from his family. Ron and all his brothers threaten Malfoy that if he ever hurt their sister, they would kick his ass; of course he shut them up by buying the Twins & Ron Firebolt broomsticks and Mrs. Weasley a House Elf of her very own to help her around the Burrow; he's been now spending the summer with the Weasley family getting to know them better. Draco was taken out of Slytherin and was resorted into Gryffindor for his own safety now that the Slytherins saw him as an enemy; now he shared the dorms with Harry and the other boys.

Now Harry sat with his friends; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco; at the Gryffindor table, watching the first years as they walked into the Great Hall to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. As they watched the first years come in and finish being sorted; Gryffindor had gotten 10 new first years. Prof McGonagall was still standing there with the Sorting Hat and the stool, but there were no more first years to be sorted; soon she spoke.

"We have a new 7th year student starting finishing his school year here." Everyone started whispering to each other about a new student finishing school here. She looked right at the Headmaster, the at the Great Hall door before saying the name; "Tom Riddle."

Words From The Author- Hey everyone; I got this idea from some time ago. I wanted to Role Play with my sister, but she didn't want to, but she told me to put it into a fic. So I am writing it now into a fic. I hope I will do it great. There will be Slash in it; Remus & Sirius. Yes Sirius is dead but he will be brought back to life; just not telling you how yet lol. Well I am now going to start working on CH 1. Keep your eyes out for it 


	2. Gryffindor?

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 1

Tom Riddle's POV

"Tom Riddle."

The Great Hall doors open and I enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked to Prof McGonagall. I could feel a pair of hated eyes on me as I walked down between the tables to the Sorting Hat; they belong to Harry Potter. My head was kept down to the ground as I walked with my eyes close; I didn't blame him for hating me. It was because of Voldemort, my Dark Side, which he had no real family left in this world and now I was here for my 7th year of school.

"Have a seat, Mr. Riddle." I looked up at my mentor, Prof Dumbledore; he gave me a smile, telling me that everything was going to be ok as I took my seat for the Sorting Hat to sort me. Once it was on my head I began to beg it not to sort me into Slytherin, my old house, my blood house.

"Not Slytherin? Salazar will not be to please if I don't put his heir back into his house."

"I know," whispering to the Hat. "But I want to start over with my life. Please, I am begging you, anywhere else but Slytherin. I will deal with Salazar myself when the time comes to it."

The Sorting Hat was quiet for a long time; everyone was watching me, wondering what was taking so long; Potter was watching me with such hated eyes, wondering what was taking the Sorting Hat so long to sort me into my house as well. Until finally the Sorting Hat said my new house, a house I never thought I would ever be a part of. "Well then Mr. Riddle, I think I will put you here then. Salazar will not like it, but I always enjoy making the Founders upset. Your new house is GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as the Sorting Hat said that word, I could hear some cursing coming from the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter got up from the table and left the Great Hall; being followed by his friends; Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lucius's son, which I never got the name of when Voldemort spoke to Lucius during the Deatheater's meetings. So I got up from the stool slowly, looking to Prof Dumbledore once more, whose eyes were sparkling brightly that I was in a new house now I guess; I took my seat at my new table.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, um welcome to Gryffindor;" Longbottom? Where have I heard that name before? Then it hit me like one of the Unforgivable Curses. Years ago my Deatheaters used Crucio on the Longbottoms for so long that it drove them into madness, this must be there son; Merlin why did I let Dumbledore talk me into coming back here to Hogwarts?

"It's nice to meet you too, Neville." He started to tell me who everyone was at the table; he even showed me his pet toad, Trevor. "I keep to losing him. It's so hard to find him."

"I know a spell that I can put on your toad so when you lose him, you can easily find him."

"Really! You'll do that for me? Wow you are the greatest!"

It was the least I could do for everything my Deatheaters did to his family. Taking his toad into my hands I close my eyes and sent magic into Trevor, then handing it back. "Now when you lose him, all you have to do is hold out your hand and say his name, then he will just appear in your hand."

"Thanks Tom, I can tell we are going to be best of pals." He put Trevor into his pocket and smiled at me.

"Thank you Neville, I always wanted a friend." Then our food appeared on our plates; we had talked all through Dumbledore's speech.

Words From Me, The Author- Sorry everyone it took so long to write this. I was sick with a bug. So isn't that nice, Tom made a friend in Neville. Harry is going to be a jerk in this fic kind of. Well can you blame the guy? Voldemort killed his family so he isn't going to happy with Tom being in School. I will try and get CH 2 out soon. I still have a very bad cold.


	3. Back to the Chamber

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 2

KEY

"talking"

_Parselmouth_

Tom Riddle's POV

After dinner, everyone was heading to the dorms to sleep; I stayed behind. I didn't feel much like going up to the Gryffindor Dorms with Potter on the war path with me being in his house. "You coming to bed, Tom?"

Neville gave a shy smile at me as he was putting his toad Trevor into his pocket. "I'll be up there in a little while. You go on up."

"Ok, later Tom." Then he was gone like every other student in the Great Hall, I was alone with the teachers. Slowly I left the Great Hall feeling Dumbledore's eyes on me as I headed to the only place I knew I could be truly alone; the Chamber of Secrets. When I enter the bathroom Moaning Myrttle was floating around, when she saw me she gave a loud scream and drove into her stall. I guess she still remembers me kill her with Salazar's Basilisk. Shaking my head, I headed over to the sink, _Open up_.

The sink moved and showed a big hole in the ground, big enough for a Basilisk to get through; it was just like I remembered it. I jumped in and headed into the deep chamber. The door with the craved snakes open to my voice as I enter; the Basilisk bones still laid in the place where Potter had killed it. "Sighs I wish they a least buried you, Lacarnum Inflamare!" The bones burst into flames turning into ash of the loyal friend of Salazar Slytherin. With a sigh, I laid down in the middle of the chamber not caring that it was cold and wet and that I could catch a cold.

"This is my life now. Nothing more then a 17 year old boy that was once the most deadly wizard in the world. And I still don't have any friends or family to care about me or love me. I wish Voldemort didn't cast that spell on me so that he could keep living inside my soul. sighs No matter what, as long as I'm alive, Voldemort can still come back. Please someone help me. I don't want Voldemort to take control again." I close my eyes, I swear I could still see his red eyes looking at me, burning what is left of my soul.

_He won't come back, if you trust them._

Words From me, The Author- I am so sorry lol I have been so busy with work and stuff that I haven't been writing. But thanks to annavignola adding this fic to their favs it made me stop everything and finish this Ch! THANK YOU! (hugs) I promise I will get more out, please stay with me!


	4. Salazar Speaks

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 3

Words from me the Author- Sorry I haven't been around for so long. Been in a writer's block, then I read Book 6. Ok let me tell the people who read the book. Dumbledore is still alive; Snape is still Potion Master in this fic. I am only use from Book 6 Tom/Voldemort's past and the Horcruxes thing; but instead of a lot of horcruxes like in the book, there was only one and Tom Riddle was inside it. You will learn about it in this Ch and more in the future. Please R&R.

Tom Riddle's POV

I didn't bother to look up at the voice, I knew who it was; Salazar Slytherin's ghost was floating over me, glaring at me. _You're piss that I am not in you're house again?_

_Well duh! It makes me look like a fool in front of the other Founders when my Heir is in Godric's house; thanks so much._

Poor Salazar, I felt sorry for him as I sat up to look at him. "I wish the Headmaster didn't free me from that locket, it would have been better for everyone if I just stayed in their and rotted."

"Will you stop acting like a sobbing 1st year Hufflepuff? I will not have my only heir acting like that. So what your Darker Half used the Horcruzes to spilt his Light Side from his body! He is gone now, all that is left is you; Tom Marvolo Riddle a Half Blood Wizard, the Heir of Slytherin. That's who you are, no one can take that away from you, not even that stuck up little Godric's Heir! Now start acting right."

I couldn't stop it, I started laughing. So some reason what Salazar made me feel better about being back in this world again. "Thank you, I really needed that. I just hope Harry doesn't try and kill me in my sleep."

"Well you just watch yourself. He will just have to get use to it. A least you got a friend already in that house. If you ever in trouble or need to talk. You can come to see me or even that goodie two shoes Dumbledore."

Smiling at my family member I stood up, waving my wand to dry my clothes, I headed out of the Chamber; _Good night._

_Good night, Young Heir._

Nighttime was my favorite time of the day in Hogwarts, it was quiet, only the sound of the ghosts whispering to each other could hear. When I got to the Fat Lady's painting I didn't know the password to get in and I am sure everyone was already asleep by now. I sat down next to the painting, which was still asleep, and just started thinking; how could I make up for all the wrongs my Dark Side did to the world and to Harry Potter?

"What the hell are you doing here, Snake Face?" I fell back into the Gryffindor rooms, when I open my eyes I saw the red hair of a Weasley; I just didn't know which Weasley it was. "Ron, why the hell did you let that in?"

"It was sleeping against the painting when I open it this morning, Draco." I stood up and walked in to get my school stuff, doing my best not to look at them or say anything. "Hey who says you can come in here, you bastard?"

"Ron, Draco, leave Tom alone." Neville came in with his school stuff and mines as well. He took my hand and dragged me out of the room. "Try not to let them get to you. They shouldn't act like that. Gryffindors are not suppose to be like that."

Sighed. "Neville, maybe you shouldn't hang out with me." I took myself from him and started heading for the Great Hall. "Why? Because you use to be the Dark Lord?" My eyes went wide and I turned around fast to look at him. He smiled at me and walked right over. "Listen, Tom, you are not him, you are you. You are Tom Riddle, a 7th year Gryffindor student and my friend and nothing will make me change my mind."

"But…"

"And don't go saying anything about my family, stuff like that. I heard enough of that last night from Ron, Draco and Ginny last night when they were bitching about you being in our house. I think everyone in our house heard them screaming in Harry's room, cause that's where they took me to talk about you. So I don't think anyone cares. We all trust the Headmaster. If he says you are ok, we believe him. Its just Harry and his gang that have the stick up their asses about it. Now you will come and sit with me. I heard you were good in potions, I can use the help." A friend, a real friend in Neville Longbottom; maybe he can help me think of a way to fix everything I or should I say my dark half destroyed. But for right now I am going to seat here and enjoy being with my friend.

Words from me, the Author- Sorry it took forever to write this CH. My computer kept dying on me and I had writers block too. But I am getting a new computer on the first week of may, so I will be updating a lot more; promise!


	5. Righting the first wrong

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 4

Tom's POV

After breakfast we, me and Neville, headed off to class which was Potions. As we walked down deeper into the castle lower parts, memories came flooding back to me; of all the times I spent hiding down here, far away from everyone, even from my own house. Neville pulled me into the Potion room and we sat down; just in time to see Harry and his friends walking in, sitting in the back; I could feel his hateful glare in the back of my head. Then the Potion Master came in, I was not going to have a fun time here. Snape glared right at me and started barking out orders to everyone in the class, Neville looked like he was going to wet himself. So I gently put my hand on his should and smiled; "don't worry. I'll get our stuff and walk you through what we have to do."

He smiled and thank me while I headed into the closet for our potions supplies. All the Gryffindors parted like the red sea when I walked to the closet; "um… I can wait. You all get your stuff first." But no one moved, I sighed and headed in when two boys came over to join me, glaring at the rest of the house and pulled me into the closet to get their potions supplies. "Don't let them get to you, Tom. If you are really the Dark Lord again, you would be in Slytherin. Besides my name is Seamus Finnigan and this is Dean Thomas; we are friends with Neville too."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Dean patted me on the back and smiled, as we got our potions supplies, going back to our places to work. After a few minutes I can see that Neville was good in potions he was just afraid of Snape; I don't blame him. But I walked him through it slowly, helping him to make the potion prefect. "Is it done, Tom?"

I looked at the Veritaserum that we were making; it was prefect; so I smiled at Neville and nodded "Yes we can bottle it now."

"So Mr. Riddle, you think the Veritaserum that you and Mr. Longbottom have cooked up is prefect?" Prof Snape walked over to our table, glaring at me. "Maybe we should have you test it out."

I could hear Neville gasp, Seamus cursing under his breath and Dean holding his breath; but all I did was smile. "Prof you should know that Veritaserum won't do anything to me. You made my dark half a potion that if I was ever slip Veritaserum, it won't have any use on me; and the Headmaster won't let you use it on a student anyways. But to make you happy I will drink it to prove I trust Neville that he did it right under my knowledge of potions."

I smiled at Neville, taking the potion and drinking only half. "Well I'm not dead, so Prof please grade the rest of our potion. I hope it will be a fair one." Prof Snape glared at me for what I said; "20 points from Gryffindor."

Then the bell rang. Dean and Seamus ran over to me and Neville, both saying how cool I was to do that. I really didn't want to do what I did, but I had to; Snape had to stop being cruel; and I think I knew what I had to do. "Hey guys I will meet you in our next class, I have to do something real quick." Then I walk back into the classroom.

Snape was busy checking over his classroom, when I walked in; he turned around and glared right at me. "What the hell are you doing here? Get to class."

Walking calmly over to him, I spoke. "I want to say I am sorry for all the years of hell my darker half put you through and to give you a gift."

"I don't want anything from you, you little bastard!"

"But I think you do." Before he could do anything I used my magic on him, stunning him so he couldn't move. "This will only take a second." I touched his left arm, pushing up his sleeves of his robes to look at my Mark; I never did like it. Closing my eyes I cast strong powerful magic into him, then as fast as my darker half put it on…it was gone. I backed away from him, removing the stunned spell I had cast on him. "I'm sorry, Prof. You're free of the hell my darker half did to you."

Then I left his classroom, unknown to me Gryffindor gain 200 points from Prof Snape that day.

Words from me, the Author: Is the Dark Mark on the Left arm? I don't remember. Anyways got a new computer, so I will be updating this fic and my other HP fic, Dark Princess. Please R&R


	6. Oops a Boo Boo

The End of Voldemort

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 5

Word's from the Author- I HAVE RETURN! Sorry BIG writers block lol. Anyways first off read book 7, HATED IT well some parts. anyways WON'T BE USING ANY OF BOOK 7 IN THIS FIC! Ok lol anyways can't write how Hagrid talks, tried just can't. sorry lol anyways enjoy.

Tom's POV

As the day went by, I stayed close to Neville, Dean and Seamus; we became our own little golden trio you may say except there was 4 of us. It was beautiful outside as we walked down the stony path to a hut near the Forbidden forest; there I remember the half giant I wrong there; I so didn't want to go there, but my new friends gave me smiles, giving me strength to go to class. I remember his name finally it was Hagrid, as he came over to the class with big smiles on his face, the Slytherins didn't look happy to see him; I guess they hated this class.

"Alright kids today we have a very beautiful beast. But all of you must stay back and," everyone was already far away back, knowing Hagrid always have crazy beasts that were class as known wizard killers and impossible to train or domesticate; more or less the M.O.M gave these types of beasts Hagrid love a 5X in the Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them book. He went over to a huge cage and came back with a huge beast. Head of a lion, head of a goat and head of a snake; a lion's body with a dragon's tail and wings of a eagle. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

No one moved, no one spoke until Hermione Granger spoke up from behind Ron Weasley. "It's a Chimera, a Greek monster that is extremely dangerous. Hagrid, why do you have it?!"

"Isn't she beauty? I got her off a trader this summer, didn't cost me a cent. She is such a good girl. Who wants to pet her first?" No one move, everyone was thinking the same thing I am sure; Hagrid was NUTS. "Well done Neville, I am happy to see you so brave."

I quickly turned to my left to see Neville in front of me and a Slytherin hurrying back to his friends, giggling; he was pushed forward so it looked like he wanted to go first. Neville gave me a scared look, I didn't know what to do as he walked slowly to the beast. "Now be very gentle, Neville. Nice and slow now."

As Neville reach out to pet the lion's head of the great beast, one of the Slytherins shot a rock at the ass of the Chimera, making it rear up. Everyone started running around screaming, Hagrid tried to calm the beast down, the lion's head was trying to bite Hagrid, the Goat's head was crying out in pain and the snake head was going for Neville. With swift movement I ran to Neville's side, pushing him out of the way, just in time; the snake's head bit me arou8nd my chest area. That's when time seem to stand still, the Chimera's 6 eyes stared right at me as my blood pour into the snakes mouth, I could hear someone screaming to get Poppy and I could hear Hagrid's voice begging for the beast to let go. That's when I heard a voice, it was the snake head of the Chimera; some how it was still talking to me even if his mouth was full of me.

"_You are the Dark Lord or what's left of him. Take this warning young snake, no matter what wrongs you right, you will always be dark."_ Then a flash of bright light flew past my head and I hit the ground hard. Hagrid was by my side, removing me from the snake's jaws. There behind me was Prof Dumbledore with Madame Poppy by his side; he was the one that shot the spell. As I look back to the beast, it laid dead in front of me; blood was pour out of the fang wounds in my chest. But before darkness took me over one thing was on my mind; was the Chimera telling the truth, am I still dark?

Words from the Author- Well I did it! I wrote a new CH! Lol


	7. White Magic

The End of Voldemort

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 6

Tom's POV

Waking alone on in a bed in the Hospital Wing was not how I wanted to remember what I did in class. Outside it was night, so I was out for the whole day; like anyone care I was here. Then I saw something next to my bed; 3 cards. Neville, Dean and Seamus had given me get well cards; I felt a tear rolled down my face as I read them. Neville was sorry he got me hurt and hoping I was going to be ok, Dean & Seamus thought I was the coolest guy in Hogwarts for what I did for Neville. Never in all my time here in Hogwarts did I have friends like this; I blame my dark side for that. That's when I knew that Chimera was wrong, I wasn't dark anymore, I was going to start fixing everything that my dark half did, even if it takes my life.

The next morning, I skip my first class heading for the library. I went to the one part in the library I never went to before, the white magic section. Grabbing every book on white magic I could carry, some I had charm to follow me to a table; I began to study. Never have I study so hard, writing spells down, changing them to the way I wanted them to work. Hours go by, but I keep study; going to class, I only study my own books.

_Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think.  
And the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink.  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say.  
I can put back all the pieces  
They just might not fit the same._

Each day I would get up, eating, study these white magic books; walking to class, getting glares from other students, but mostly from Harry and his friends. If only he knew what I was trying to do, but I can't tell anyone yet; its not ready yet.

_Cause nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right._

Prof Dumbledore has been watching me but I think he knows that what I am doing is something good; a chance to make it right, to make everything right again.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine.  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time.  
As long as we live, time passes by.  
And we won't get it back when we die._

Neville got a letter from home, his parents are getting worse. They stop eating, many of the people that have lost their minds have done this before…before they just give up and die; so many mistakes, so little time.

_Well I know it's been years now  
And I don't look the same.  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be.  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me._

Please Neville why won't you blame me for what happen to your parents? Why won't you hate me like everyone else? When I look at him, he smiles and all I can do is cry.__

Cause nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right.

And I know that we're gonna be fine.  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time.  
As long as we live, time passes by.  
And we won't get it back when we die.

Come over.  
Come over.

Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own.

Come over.  
Come over.

How can I show you if you're not here?

And I know that we're gonna be fine.  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time.  
As long as we live, time passes by.  
And we won't get it back when we die.

Its Christmas time now, everyone is leaving for home; except for me. Neville said he would write to me, wishing me a Happy Christmas. He and his grandmother are going to be with his parents for Christmas.

_Come over.  
Come over._

Come over.  
Come over.  
Come over.  
Come over.  
(I gotta know)  
And we won't get it back when we die.  
(well, I know that it's early...)

Its now or never; Happy Christmas Neville Longbottom here is your family back.

Words from me, The Author- lol I was listening this song on a loop and it got me to write this song. It screams my Tom Riddle in this fic of mine :P Enjoy. The song is "When we Die" by Bowling for Soup. Great song. I got another one close to the end, not telling what :P


	8. Returning

The End of Voldemort

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 7

St Mungo was quiet as a tomb that Christmas Eve. A lone person walks through the hallway heading to the room that held the people who have lost the minds from spells during the war; like the Longbottoms. The Longbottoms were kept in a room be themselves cause Neville & his grandmother were visiting that Christmas. In the room the lone person saw they were asleep as he headed over to Mr. & Mrs. Longbottom, he gently reach over and touched their foreheads sending cooling white light into their heads, then he disappear but his voice could be heard; "happy Christmas Neville Longbottom here is your family back."

The next morning when Neville woke up his parents were acting normal, they said an angel came to them in a dream. The Healers of St Mungo had learned that many other wizards and witches were healed by this 'angel' last night too; it was a Christmas Miracle. Neville walked with his family out of the Hospital, going home to have the best Christmas ever, everything was prefect again.

Back at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle was heading to the Chamber of Secrets, he looked like he hadn't slept all night; Dumbledore stop him. "Happy Christmas, my boy."

"It will be when I am done today, Headmaster sir." Tom took the small bag of Lemon Drops from Dumbledore; Tom loved Lemon Drops. "Oh, and what are you doing, Tom?"

Tom smiled as he sucked on a drop. "Just something nice, that's all. Happy Christmas sir" and off he went to the Chambers.

??'s POV

I don't know how long I been here, time seems to stand still here. There is nothing but darkness and mist everywhere I look, everywhere I walk; I want to go home. I would scream and scream for someone anyone to find me in this place but no one; I think I pass that skull fifteen times already. Where am I? Wait what's that light up ahead? Someone is here. "Hello, I came here to take you home."

"You can? Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I hug this kid tightly. I don't care who it was, I was going home. He took my hand and we began to walk. I couldn't see his face, but I saw he was wearing Hogwarts school robes; just couldn't see the crest. When I went to look at the crest to see his house, we stop at this door. "Here just walk through the door and you will be home again."

"Wait but who are you?" But he was already gone, disappearing into the mist darkness. So with nothing else to do, I open the door and I walked inside. There I was in my house, a Christmas tree in the corner with the two people I loved in the whole world, beginning to open gifts. "Paddy, is that you?"

Yes I was home again; Sirius Black was back.

Harry's POV

There I was with my Uncle Remus opening gifts when out of the blue, my godfather appears out of no where; but me & Remus didn't care he was home. We hugged and kissed him, we fed him too. He told us all about the Veil, what he saw there and about the boy that saved him. "I didn't see his face, but he wore a Hogwarts school robe, that's all I know."

"Well I don't care. I have you back, my mate. That's all I care about." Remus and Sirius began making out until Sirius carried him off to bed; I am happy for them. But now I began to think, I wanted to know who that guy was that saved my godfather. That's when I saw the fires in the fireplace turn green, Ron and his family came walking in; so I told them the good news. They were happy but I stop them from going upstairs. As Molly went to start cooking, me and Ron went to my room to talk. "So that's what Sirius told us."

"Weird, that's what happens when you fall into the veil. A least you don't die at first, there will be time to get someone out of there."

"Ron that's not the point right now. I want to know who that guy was that pull Sirius out. No one can just go into the veil and come back out like that; no one! We looked remember."

"I know Harry, but you shouldn't worry. Sirius is back, you should just be happy and forget about it."

I sighed at Ron, "you're right. I will; but I am still talking to Dumbledore about it later."

Words from me, the Author- Well isn't this WONDERFUL!! Lol what else is going to happen?


	9. Dueling Heirs

The End of Voldemort

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Everyone was back in Hogwarts now, sitting down for Breakfast; when Dumbledore called for everyone to fast forward. "I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Holiday. Today I have some good news. I am sure you have read in the papers about Sirius Black being free of all the charges that were put on him; he will now be working as DADA Prof with Prof Lupin. Please give him a warm welcome."

The Great Hall doors open and Sirius came walking out wearing the new robes me and Remus picked out for him. He smiled and wave to the Gryffindor table; giving me a wink. He stood in front of his chair, next to Remus and before he sat down he gave a loud howl; making everyone jump in their seats. "Sorry I had to do it. You were all sitting there like fish; we are going to have a lot of fun, unless you are Slytherin." Laughing he finally sat, woofing down his food. After breakfast it was time for DADA, as I headed down to the class, Draco nudge my shoulder making me look up; there was Tom Riddle. He was talking with Neville, standing with Dean and Seamus; all I could do was glare at that monster. Why would they hang out with him, they know he is a killer.

"Ok class before we start let me say that anything my mate does or do; please don't copy; he's not that bright." Sirius threw a paper ball at Remus's head. "Today we are going to have a little fun. I put everyone's names into his hat and we are going to have duels today."

The whole class cheered; well some did, some didn't want to duel. "Alright I will start calling out names. Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. You two are first."

"Oh this is going to be easy." Draco smirks as he went up to the dueling area; Neville was shaking in his boots by Tom. I watch as Tom put his arm around Neville, whispering into his ear; which made Neville smiled "ok Neville remember that and you win."

"Got it Tom," then he went up to the dueling area. "Ok you two bow and turn to duel. They both step forward, bowing then walked back to their spots; then "Expelliarmus!"

Draco shot his spell at Neville, but Neville some how dodge it. "Relashio!" After Draco got hit with the spell, nothing happen. "Ha, come on Neville is that the best you can do?"

"You should look at a mirror Draco." That's when I and everyone else in the room saw it, Draco face was cover in ugly looking patches all over his skin. "MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

Draco went running out of the room, screaming down the hallway; my quess was to the bathroom. Everyone was still laughing loudly at what happen, telling Neville great job. "It works Tom, it really works!"

Tom patted Neville on the back. "I told you it would, all Malfoys care about how they look, just use that spell on them and they go running."

"Ok everyone, let's have our next duel." Remus was still giggling over what happen, while Sirius was rolling on the floor tears were rolling down his face. "Let's see, Harry Potter;" I smiled as everyone cheered as I got into the dueling area. "And," Remus's face pale, he looked like he didn't want to say the name on the paper. "Prof what's wrong, say the name."

Remus gave me a worried look then said the name, "Tom Riddle." The room was quiet, Neville and his group looked at Tom wondering if he was going to Duel me; "Tom are you…"

He pulled away from the group, coming up to me; face to face. "Alright you two, you know the rules."

Tom bowed first, not waiting for me and then turned his back to me, walking back to his corner; I just went back to mind, as if I will ever bow to him. We face each other again then, "Expelliarmus!" I shot my spell at him.

"Protego!" He protected himself from the spell. "Lacarnum Inflamare Avis!"

When he yelled that spell at me, fire birds shot out of his wand right at me; he used two spells into one! "Protego!" The fire birds, hit my shield, then I attack back; "Impendimenta!"

"Diffindo!" After yelling that spell, Tom spitted in two! One tome was hit with the Impendimenta spell while the other, "Expelliarmus Mobilicorpus!"

My wand went flying and I couldn't move; I was about to call back my wand, "Quietus." My voice was gone, I was trap; I lost. Tom waves his hand, making his clone disappear then used Accio to call my wand to him; he started heading to me.

"Stop Tom, you won."

"Prof Lupin, I am not Voldemort anymore. I wasn't going to hurt Harry. I just wanted to give him back his wand and release him from the bonds I put him in."

"I will do that, his wand please." He held out his hand, with a sigh Tom handed it back. Then he headed back to Neville. Remus removes the spells on me and gave me back my wand; class was over today. "Alright everyone tomorrow's class we will be getting back to work. So study!"

With a groan everyone left the room, as I walked out I over heard Tom talking to Neville and the others; only getting the last bit. "I just wish he knew what I did for him and what I am about to do for him." What the hell is he talking about?

Words from me, the Author- Ok um let me get to the spells you may NOT know; they are ALL from Harry Potter. Diffindo it means Split in 2. Mobilicorpus it means binds someone with invisible chords. Protego it's a shield spell. Lacarnum Inflamare shoots fire from the wand. Avis shoots birds from the wand. So put it with Lacarnum Inflamare you get fire birds. That was my own little idea. You can use it :P


	10. A New Life

The End of Voldemort

&

The Return of Tom Riddle

By: DxInsider

Chapter 9

Tom's POV

I hated being here. No matter what I do, they hate me. But it won't matter after what I do tonight. "Tom, Tom wait up!"

Neville was chasing after me, after what I did in DADA class. "Neville, please leave me be. I wish to be alone." He then grabs my arm and made me turn around. "Fuck what Harry and the others say. I know the real you."

"What?" He smiled, pulled me close, then stood on his tip toes, kissing my lips. My eyes open wide from such a gentle kiss, I felt so hot from the kiss. When we finally pulled away he looked me right in the eyes, "I know you were the one that healed my parents."

"How? How did you know?"

"I have my ways to Tom. But it doesn't matter. You are a good person and no one can take that away from you." For once I felt good about who I ways in life. But there was still something I had to do, something big. "Neville," I pulled him close, hugging him close to my body. "There is something I have to do but I swear I will come back alive," kisses Neville gently. "I will come back to you."

Neville held me close, shivering a little bit, "maybe I can help?"

"No, what I have to do needs my magic only. I swear I will be ok, I promise. But I must leave now, Little One." Neville kiss me, hugging me tightly; I think he thinks I wouldn't come back. We pulled away and I left the castle, walking through the wards before using my powers to disappear and reappear in front of an old plot of land. The ground had a huge burn on it; from a night from long ago. No plant grew there, no building on this plot of land; but as I walked through the land, I remember that night, the night that Voldemort killed the Potters.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand_

My magic began to run wild over the burnt ground, as I stood in the middle of it all. This was going to take all my power, all my will and all my spirit to cast this spell; to return the Potters.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

As I cast the spell, I could see that night again; that awful Halloween night. James Potter went charging at Voldemort, wand in hand; before the Death Spell could make its mark, I made it disapper along with James.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Voldemort head up the stairs to where Lily and baby Harry was. I watch as Lily held her baby close, protecting him from the Dark Lord. He cast the Death Spell a second time, I made it disapper once more along with Lily Potter.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

After Voldemort hit Harry with the Death Spell, turning into a pile of dust once more; I picked up Baby Harry, holding him close. "Shhh it will be alright now." Placing Harry back into his crib, I was hit back into the present. Now standing in the burnt plot was James and Lily Potter; alive. They held each other close, just happy to be alive once more; then they ported away, going to the place they knew their angel was.

But all the magic now took its toll on my body. I fell to the ground, staring up at the starry sky, a smile on my face as tears rolled down. I did my best to fix my dark mistakes now I could rest; my eyes slowly close as I pass on to a new life.

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

No one's POV

But what Tom didn't know as he laid their dying that he was followed by a old friend. A spell was cast on Tom; his body grew younger and younger until he was a new born baby.

"You did well Tom, I always knew you would do great things."

Then after that was said, old Prof Dumbledore picked up the baby and ported away back to Hogwarts.

Words from me the Author- The last Ch will be posted as soon as I can get to it. I bet you all hate this Ch, well this is what my brain came up with. So get ready for the last Ch soon.


End file.
